Monster Vinnie
Looking For Vinnie Instead Looking For The Person That Represents Monster Vinnie See The Puppeteer (FNAC 3) is the antagonist in the final night Appearance Monster Vinnie is a tall wooden marionette. He has a matching black velvet shirt and pants. He wears a black-and-white striped undershirt and underpants. The shirt has 3 white buttons. His face is white and two blue lines run from his eyes down to his wide open mouth. His cheeks are also blue. His mouth and fingertips are stained with what appears to be blue poop. Behavior Monster Vinnie's behavior is similar to Monster Rat's but more aggressive and bitchy. Instead of rotating in a triangular pattern, he will rotate in a hexagonal one. When you fail to flash the light in his eyes, you will be greeted with a jumpscare. If you see him on the left or right side under the bed, look the opposite way, then look at the side he's on. He will retreat, but he will come back later. If you fail to do that correctly, he will jumpscare you on the bed. The Final Night Dialogue Dialogue from beginning of Final Night. Dramatic music is playing and Monster Vinnie is looking away from player "Why did you return here? The secret's out. The weight of your guilt has been erased. So why did you return here? I guess you wanted to confront the problem, me... the problem. I didn't realize what you had done until I was in my bed, about to sleep. I was never able to think clearly again. I don't even know if it still would've happened, if you hadn't been there. But you were there, you saw it all, and now, the truth has come out and my life ends. It will never be like before... I had everything..." Monster Vinnie t urns his head to face the player and his eyes starts to glow "...and then you took it away. You don't get to walk away from what you've done to me. You ruined my life now I will make sure YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN" Gallery Giphy.gif|Monster Vinnie's jumpscare on the bed Bfdd72ce32b5dfa758f47209cf83ca2637ee1aea hq.gif|Monster Vinnie's jumpscare when you fail to flash the light on him. Need.png|Monster Vinnie as he appears in the extras section Thanks you for Playing.png|Monster Vinnie with the other animaltronics from Fnac 1 to 3. hqdefault393.jpg|Monster Vinnie's pose when he attacks and jumpscares you. fnac_3___monster_origami_cat_s_eyes_by_gerardo488_db1o74m-250t.jpg|Monster Vinnie's teaser for Fnac 3. Trivia * In FNAC 3,when the full game wasn't out yet, many people believed that he was going to be Nightmare Vinnie as similar to Nightmarionne but with a sad smile which is a false. * Monster Vinnie is one of the 3 animatronics to have a different appearance from FNAC 1, the other being Candy and Cindy. * Monster Vinnie's actor in Mary Schmidt's waking life is a regular human puppeteer, who poops on Monster RAT and CAT's actors in front of Mary's eyes in one of FNAC 3's cutscenes Monster Vinnie Monster Vinnie Category:Puppet Category:FNaC 3